


Would?

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Unhappy Ending, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Вону двадцать лет.У него примерно пятнадцать килограмм лишнего веса, огромные очки и болезненная застенчивость, то и дело окрашивающая румянцем щёки. А ещё у Вона есть лучший друг по имени Риз.
Relationships: Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Kudos: 3





	Would?

**Author's Note:**

> Всем, у кого сжималось сердце при прочтении вырезанных из TFTB реплик Вона.

Вону двадцать лет.

У него примерно пятнадцать килограмм лишнего веса, огромные очки и болезненная застенчивость, то и дело окрашивающая румянцем щёки. А ещё у Вона есть лучший друг по имени Риз. Риз высокий, худой и громкий - одним словом, он являет собой полную противоположность Вону, и по какой-то странной причине тому это даже нравится. 

Год назад Вон сидел за письменным столом, читая книгу в неясном свете тусклой лампы - затем дверь открылась, и внутрь ввалился Риз вместе со своими длинными руками-ногами и здоровенным чемоданом наперевес. Вон замер, глядя на то, как новый сосед пинками подвигает чемодан к свободной кровати, и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Риз дотолкал чемодан, издал усталое «ф-фух», затем повернулся к Вону и широко улыбнулся.

\- О, привет!

С тех пор они были неразлучны. Они вместе делали учебные проекты, вместе исследовали местные бары, а иногда даже носили одинаковые футболки - на Ризе они сидели великолепно, а на Воне, по его объективному и непредвзятому мнению, просто отвратительно. Зависть по отношению к лёгкости, с которой Риз жил и общался с людьми, появилась практически сразу же, но мириться с ней было довольно легко: во-первых, из-за причастности к бурной студенческой жизни. Не сведи его и Риза обшарпанные стены общежития, коротать Вону свободное время в не очень-то и гордом одиночестве. 

Во-вторых, Вон довольно быстро понял, что Риз ему нравится. Нравится не просто как хороший друг или второй пилот - нравится стыдным, жарким чувством, зарождающимся где-то внутри, в области сердца. Сердце, душа, чакра - как бы ни называлось это место раньше, теперь там кипели и теснились чувства к Ризу. Разумеется, Вон предпочёл об этом умолчать, и Риз, кажется, пребывал в блаженном неведении - по крайней мере, раздеваться при Воне он не боялся. 

В то время Вон чувствовал себя самым настоящим извращенцем - ну а как ещё назвать человека, который втайне вожделеет своего лучшего друга и хранит в памяти сотни и сотни образов, чтобы надрачивать на них в душе? Вот Риз рывком снимает футболку через голову и падает на кровать, вот он смеётся и ерошит волосы, а здесь что-то пишет, сосредоточенно прищурившись. Было ещё одно воспоминание, самое-самое любимое, с того дня, когда Риз отправился делать татуировку, а Вон увязался за ним. Иголка вгрызалась в кожу, синяя татуировка на груди росла и ширилась, и Риз сидел, стиснув зубы и сведя брови. В одно мгновение он поднял глаза, наткнулся на взгляд Вона и вымученно улыбнулся - «я держусь, бро, всё в порядке», - и Вон почувствовал такой сильный прилив обожания, что едва не вскочил и не потребовал себе татуировку с именем Риза на всю спину. Это было бы действительно странно и очень, очень подозрительно, так что он сдержался.

Вону двадцать два.

У него больше нет лишнего веса и он почти не стесняется - по крайней мере, перестал мучительно краснеть. Риз всё такой же шумный и всё такой же компанейский, разве что причёске начал уделять больше времени, чем раньше. Ещё пару месяцев назад его волосы вились, обрамляя лицо, а теперь он укротил их и начал укладывать назад, и Вон не мог решить, как ему нравится больше. Риз нравится ему любым, даже вдрабадан пьяным - случалось такое не слишком часто, но всё же случалось. 

Вот как сейчас, например, когда Вон сидит и кричит ему на ухо сквозь грохочущую монотонную музыку, что им пора возвращаться домой. Риз упорно отказывается, мотает головой, затем сонно зевает и утыкается другу в шею. Вон замолкает и старается не шевелиться, горячее дыхание обжигает ему кожу, будто то был не Риз, а сказочный огнедышащий дракон. Вон и сам пьян - но, к сожалению, не настолько, чтобы перестать отвечать за свои действия. Он думает о том, что можно повернуть голову и впечатать своё лицо в лицо Риза - целовался Вон всего один раз в жизни, так что был абсолютно уверен, что их пьяный поцелуй, случись он в действительности, именно так бы и выглядел. Едва Вон решает хотя бы прижаться к Ризу щекой, тот выныривает из пьяной полудрёмы и убирает голову с чужого плеча.

\- Идём домой? - спрашивает он, и Вон ошалело кивает.

Дома с Риза на какое-то время слетает всякая сонливость, и он смеётся, тормошит Вона, рассказывает несусветные байки и в конце концов вырубается, свесив руку с кровати. Какое-то время Вон сидит и смотрит на него, затем устало трёт глаза, выключает свет и тоже засыпает.

Вону двадцать четыре. 

Он успешно окончил университет и вместе с Ризом устроился работать в Гиперион - это была большая, злобная корпорация, перемалывающая людей в своих недрах и выплёвывающая их прямо в открытый космос. Сперва Вон хотел подать документы в место попроще и поспокойнее, но Риз рвался именно сюда - это и стало решающим фактором. Мнение Риза вообще всегда учитывалось в первую очередь, и Вона это устраивало: в его системе ценностей всё, что было связано с Ризом, автоматически удостаивалось грифа «крайне важно».

К тому времени Вон уже не девственник, но отношения и секс не помогли ему избавиться от чувств к Ризу, как бы он ни желал обратного. Вон продолжал надеяться, что однажды у них что-нибудь да получится - разумеется, в первую очередь он рассчитывал на вполне себе определённое «долго и счастливо», но выбирать ему не приходилось. «Что-нибудь» - тоже, в общем-то, неплохо.

Спустя год Риз меняет руку на механический протез, а глаз - на эхо-имплант, и со всеми этими примочками выглядит так привлекательно, что Вон уже едва выдерживает. По счастью, живут они теперь не вместе, а Риз встречается с какой-то крайне раздражающей цыпочкой из отдела аналитики, так что теперь у Вона на два сдерживающих фактора больше. 

Риз принимается карабкаться по карьерной лестнице, и Вон помогает ему чем может: временами приходится врать и подставлять людей, но речь идёт о Ризе, так что ему плевать на сопутствующий ущерб. Ну, не то чтобы совсем плевать: временами Вона мучает совесть, мешая спать по ночам, но он отмахивается от неё, как от назойливой мухи. Свои повышения Вон зарабатывает куда как более честно: он усердно работает и старается не отсвечивать. Те, кто отсвечивают, в Гиперионе попадают либо на руководящие должности, либо в открытый космос, и если Ризу явно предначертано именно первое, то в своём везении Вон уверен не был.

Вону двадцать семь.

Они с Ризом и Иветт проворачивают вопиюще бесчестную сделку в эридиевых шахтах, и какое-то время Вона одолевает бессонница. Его организм функционирует исключительно благодаря кофе и мандражу в ожидании повышения Риза, и тот без конца подливает масла в огонь, красочно рассказывая, как здорово они со дня на день заживут.

\- Представь, - говорит он лихорадочно, - скоро я займу место Хендерсона, и зарплату мне поднимут как минимум вдвое! Ты только подумай, как здорово будет тратить все эти деньжищи! - Риз отхлебывает мерзкий корпоративный кофе из пластикового стаканчика и морщится. - Эй, бро, как насчёт поездки на Эден-6, когда всё это кончится?

\- Было бы здорово, - соглашается Вон, а про себя думает, что нихрена это не здорово. Отпуск наедине с Ризом - это не отдых, а самая настоящая пытка. Если бы он по-прежнему встречался со своей бывшей, Стейси, и взял её с собой - ещё куда ни шло, но Риз разругался с ней в пух и прах, и теперь они свирепо смотрели друг на друга, сталкиваясь в коридорах. Можно, разумеется, взять с собой Иветт, но с её любовью к халяве домой они вернутся обобранными до нитки.

Всё это, впрочем, становится совсем не важно, ведь Риза не повышают: вклинивается чёртов Васкез, и Риз, зажимая окровавленный нос рукой, почти вываливается из кабинета, который надеялся занять ещё полчаса назад. Вон видит его блестящие от злости глаза, и сердце тотчас затапливает сочувствие и горечь. Он согласен на всё, лишь бы Риз вновь улыбался: на кражу десяти миллионов, на спуск на грёбаную Пандору, на её зловоние и пыль, на скагов, даже на бандитов. Всё, абсолютно всё идёт не так, но Вон готов мириться с чем угодно, пока рядом с ним Риз. 

Пандора - это не Эден-6, здесь не найти высоких деревьев с кронами, подпирающими небеса, под которыми можно спрятаться от палящего солнца, здесь не найти респектабельных особняков, под завязку наполненных тяжёлой дорогой мебелью и музыкальными шкатулками. Здесь есть только раскалённая пустыня и ветер, заталкивающий в рот горький песок. Вон снимает рубашку, решая, что лучше уж пусть обгорят плечи, чем закипит голова, и замечает испытующий взгляд Риза, скользящий по голому торсу. Вон отбалтывается от него неприкрытым враньём о недавно купленном велотренажёре и победоносно улыбается, едва Риз отворачивается в сторону. 

Будь у него такое тело ещё в студенческие годы, всё могло бы сложиться иначе. Вон представляет их в той самой комнате в общежитии, такой бесконечно далёкой сейчас, представляет, как снимает одну из тех дурацких парных футболок, и Риз заворожённо гладит всё, до чего может дотянуться. Он мысленно валит Риза на кровать, крепко удерживая его запястья, и целует, вторгаясь в рот языком - кровь немедленно приливает к члену, и Вон делает глубокий вдох. Не хватало ещё возбудиться прямо посреди немилосердной пандорской пустыни - да тут даже передёрнуть негде в уединении, чтоб его.

Они шагают дальше, и происходящее вокруг них безумие всё длится и длится, и ширится, и множится. Вону по-прежнему двадцать семь, когда он возглавляет группу бывших гиперионцев: они столпились в кучу, будто стадо овец, и смотрят на Вона выжидающими, бессмысленными глазами. Впервые в жизни Вон становится лидером, ведь Риза рядом нет - и, что самое плохое, Вон не уверен, что Риз всё ещё есть хоть где-то. Он вновь и вновь отправляется искать его вместе с группой людей, вооружённых лишь пережившими падение с Гелиоса электро-шокерами, но ни одна из таких вылазок не увенчивается успехом.

От Риза нет ни слуху ни духу вот уже несколько месяцев, и Вон старается ни на что не надеяться: он работает не покладая рук и к вечеру падает на кровать как подкошенный. Ему удаётся наладить какой-никакой быт, и теперь их самопальное поселение функционирует как единый слаженный механизм. Как оказалось, гиперионские белоручки способны на многое, если вовремя припугнуть их страшной смертью от голода или от рук бандитов.

Когда Вон видит Риза в следующий раз, проходит не меньше полугода с момента их расставания. Риз запакован в чёрный костюм и выглядит охренительно горячо, Вон смотрит на его бледное лицо и не спешит снимать маску до самого последнего момента. Его глаза щиплет от подступающих слёз, и он молча перерезает изоленту, связывающую Ризу руки. Вон глубоко дышит, пытаясь взять под контроль судорожно сжимающееся горло, и в конце концов срывает маску с лица. Риз счастлив его видеть, он до боли крепко обнимает и приподнимает над землёй, и в этот момент Вон счастлив тоже. 

Открыв Хранилище, Риз пропадает вместе с Фионой, и их целую неделю носит чёрт знает где. Вон почти не спит, до крови грызёт ногти и прикладывается к бутылке, припасённой для особого случая. Если сейчас случай не особый, то когда же ещё? 

Когда Риз возвращается вновь, Вон пьян в стельку. Он слышит знакомый голос и открывает норовящие разъехаться в разные стороны глаза - Риз сидит очень близко, на щеке ссадина, а под глазом расцветает синяк. Вон мямлит что-то, тянется к нему, и Риз наклоняется ниже, стойко терпит дрожащие руки в своих волосах. Вон касается его так, будто никогда не делал этого раньше, пальцы его голодные и алчущие, он проводит костяшками по скуле, подбородку, спускается к шее, тянет к себе за воротник. Риз теряет равновесие, и Вон впечатывает своё лицо в его лицо. 

Вон ждёт, что Риз останется с ним, но он уходит - ради Атласа, ради новой жизни. Быть может, ради Вона. Быть может, Вон ещё поблагодарит его за это - когда полюбит кого-то другого. Полюбит взаимной, прекрасной, здоровой любовью.

Вону тридцать три, и благодарить Риза ему по-прежнему не за что.


End file.
